


The Shape Of A Snake In A Defensive Coil

by whatthefoucault



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flower Crowns, Frostmaster Week 2018, Genderfluid En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Tea, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which Loki's not very well, and the Grandmaster volunteers a solution.





	The Shape Of A Snake In A Defensive Coil

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster Week Day 2: Jewelry. Perhaps a looser interpretation than intended, but it's where the girls went this time. The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35EeM5DHgRU), one of my favourite entries on my inspirational Loki Things Playlist.
> 
> [Illustrated on tumblr here](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/175622448356/frostmaster-week-2018-day-two-jewelry-it-was).

It was the kind of day when the thought of getting anything done was quickly abandoned. Loki curled herself into the arm of the sofa, too hot with the cotton blanket over her, shivering without. It never got easier, waiting out the heavy, aching pressure that felt as though one's organs were trying to escape, like that scene from that movie with the Midgardians and their cat on the spaceship, except more grotesque and less funny. She screwed her eyes shut, puffing out a long, slow breath through the pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" The Grandmaster swept dramatically into the room, rushing to Loki's side. "My Loki's-in-danger sense was tingling."

"I’m fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, you’re obviously not fine," replied the Grandmaster, pressing the back of her hand to Loki's forehead.

"Fine, I’m not fine," she said.

"Bad breakfast?"

"Period pains."

"Oh stardust, no," commiserated the Grandmaster, gently kissing her cheek. "That bad, huh? Just, uhh, just sit tight and uhh, I'll take care of it."

And with that, the Grandmaster was off. Loki closed her eyes again, hoping the pain would dull enough that perhaps she could nap it out.

It was hard to say how long it was before she fell asleep, or how long she was asleep for, but next thing she knew, the Grandmaster was back, with a steaming mug of something... and some plants, apparently.

"Here we are," declared the Grandmaster.

"... that's a flower crown," puzzled Loki.

"Yep," confirmed the Grandmaster, setting it gingerly atop Loki's head. "It's, uhh, chamomile flowers, raspberry leaves, and parsley."

"Don't get me wrong, it's very pretty, but - "

"My, uhh, rectangle tells me they’re good for period pain," offered the Grandmaster, setting her phone on the table for Loki to see.

"I don’t think I’m going to get much benefit from wearing them," said Loki.

"So are you supposed to just... what, eat them? Eugh," she cringed, making the same sweet yuck-face she made at bad textures and unannounced horseradish. "Besides, I already made you a tea of actually delicious things, and you look like a queen."

"I was a king once, for a little while," replied Loki, who was sure she would no doubt be blushing if her ailments had not drained what little colour there might have been from her face.

"And what was it like?" The Grandmaster pressed a warm hand against the small of Loki’s back, gently massaging away the tension she held there.

"Overrated."

Loki sipped cautiously at her tea, met with comforting layers of warm cinnamon, fiery ginger, and sweet fennel. She was unsure if it was the tea or the Grandmaster, or (improbably) her crown, but it seemed as though her belly was beginning to settle.

"Would it be quite all right with you if we did nothing today?" asked Loki, setting the teacup down.

"You know what?" replied the Grandmaster. "There’s nothing I’d rather do than do nothing with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to like and subscribe, and [come say hello on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
